Howl Into The Night
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: The moon was his curse but it was the moon that saved him. Luna/Fenrir. Please review!


Requested by mblfree (LJ)

Luna/Fenrir - After the Battle of Hogwarts Luna finds a seriously injured Fenrir in the Forbidden Forest and nurses him back to health.

Howl Into The Night

The howl was terrible, it echoed around the dense forest and made her shiver. The animal was hurt, it screamed for an end and she couldn't stand to hear its pain. Blood covered the forest floor, leaves were stained in scarlet and amidst a clearing she found him. He lay against a fallen tree and her heart stopped in her chest. She expected to find the animal, not a man, but as her eyes travelled over him she was reminded that he was barely that. He snarled, curse and howled and when he saw her approach he bared his teeth. His wounds were bleeding profusely, his hands covered in his own blood as he pressed them against the rip on his chest.

Kill me, he told her and her hand shook as she took out her wand.

/

She gleamed as her hair caught the light from the dying sun and for a moment he forgot about the pain. It seemed to be apt that his end should come by the embodiment of the one thing he worshiped. He almost laughed at it but instead he spluttered blood and growled. The moon neared him and he turned his head away so he wouldn't see her face. He snarled at her to kill him, to end this endless pain but though she drew out her wand she never said the words.

The moon was his curse but it was the moon that saved him.

/

She hid him away in a small hut and cleansed most of his wounds but didn't completely heal him. If he was still weak then there was less chance of him attacking her. She watched his muscles twitch, his eyes look restlessly through the window to see the darkness creep in sky. They only had two more days before his mistress, in her full shining glory, would rise in the sky and enslave him.

They said very little to one another, mutually preferring the silence as she cautiously tended to the wounds and gradually lessened the pain. He didn't ask her why and she never explained, moving around in her own thoughts as he lay on the bed turning his head away from her.

/

He gripped her hand with surprising strength and before she could raise her wand he pulled her down and turned so he crushed her beneath him. She gasped but never screamed – there would be no one around to hear her after all. His eyes were feverish, already the effects were starting to take place though there was still one more night to pass. He inhaled the scent of lilacs and drew his fingers through her gossamer–like hair whilst his other hand still held her hand tightly. She lay still and quiet, barely breathing and her heart momentarily stopped when he pressed his mouth against the pulse at her neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you? Rape you?" He breathed against her neck and felt her swallow. His hand moved from her hair to roam over her body and he pressed his hips down onto hers. Her eyes widened feeling him hard against her.

"I saved you."

He laughed, the sound rough and dark and he tipped her head so that he could look at her eyes. So you did, he said and then kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss or pleasant but it nevertheless burned through her and the moment her eyes closed he was off of her and limped towards the door. It was a great effort for him to move but he had to get away. You couldn't cage an animal like him.

"Don't look for me," he told her and then he was gone.

She sucked in a breath, lying on the bed dazed with her lips stinging in the dark.

/

She stood at her window and sighed before glancing at the copy of the _Prophet_ on the side. There she saw his wanted poster staring up and she turned it over. Months had passed since that night and just upon recollection she felt her lips with her fingertips. It was a cloudless night and the moon was full as she shone out across the dark. She turned away about to leave the window when she heard it, so faint that for a moment she wondered if she had imagined it. But when it sounded it again she felt the hair at her nape rise. She heard him howl into the night to the moon and to her.

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** reveiws are love!


End file.
